nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Pikante
Prince Pikante is a boss appearing in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. Prince Pikante is fought in Shiverburn Galaxy in the mission Prince Pikante's Peppery Mood. This boss resembles and may be related to King Kaliente. Appearance Prince Pikante resembles a green version of the gray octopuses that are stuck in barrels. The resemblance is further extended with the fact that he mans a tank with two spiked wheels and six cannons that actually appears to be an "upgraded" barrel. He dons a red crown and has yellow eyes. He bears a little bit of a resemblance to King Kaliente, as he has yellow eyes and a similar mouth (due to their Octoomba-like heads). He also has a short red cape with a little bit of purple as the interior. Strategy Prince Pikante mainly attacks by shooting four fireballs, three from each of his cannons and one from his mouth. When the fireballs touch the ground, they will create a small puddle of lava that lasts a few seconds. Mario will need to use the icy arena to skate around the projectiles. Unfortunately, traction is awful on the ice, so Mario might have a hard time avoiding the rocks. Occasionally, Prince Pikante might spit out a coconut. When he does, Mario will need to hit back the coconut at the boss. After he is hit, Prince Pikante will move slightly faster. The same strategy applies. After the Prince is hit again, he will turn red and move around the arena faster. This time, Prince Pikante can spit out nine rocks at a time. He will also try to ram into the plumber. Prince Pikante also gains another new attack; Prince Pikante will remain stationary and look up at the sky. Prince Pikante will spit out multiple rocks and a few coconuts into the sky. The rocks and fruit will slowly fall down to ground. Mario will need to hit a coconut and defeat the prince. If Mario misses the coconut this time, Prince Pikante will go back to its normal attack and fire four rocks at a time. Prince Pikante will also fire a coconut occasionally. Once defeated, the prince's machine will explode and send him flying, earning Mario the level's Power Star. Trivia *Prince Pikante shares a lot of similarities with King Kaliente. They are both octopi, royalty and based on Spanish words with the c replaced with a k. Picante means "Spicy" while Caliente means "hot". *Prince Pikante shares his boss theme with Peewee Piranha, Rollodillo, and Sorbetti. *Prince Pikante's name is based on picante, a Spanish adjective meaning spicy. Therefore, it can be assumed that he is related to King Kaliente in some way, as both bosses derive their names from Spanish adjectives. The replacement of the c'' in the word with a ''k, however, may also refer to the equivalent of this word in German and Dutch, pikant. *It is implied that Prince Pikante is King Kaliente's son, due to their similar names and that they are both rulers of the Octoombas. King Kaliente's Japanese name is Otaking, while Prince Pikante's Japanese name is Otaprince. In addition, both can shoot fireballs and coconuts and have similar faces. *Prince Pikante slightly resembles an octopus, given his appearance, method of attack (since both enemies alternate between hurling fireballs and coconuts at Mario), and that his tank resembles an "upgraded" barrel. Category:Mario bosses Category:Royal characters